Forever Is Never Enough Time
by MLovexo
Summary: Our favorite Eli and Clare are together. How will Clare feel when Eli asks her the important question of all? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Eli! Where in the world are we going?" She laughed as I pulled her by her hand towards the car she was still in her work clothes. I surprise visited her.

It's been exactly 3 months since we've gotten out of college; I had my job as a mechanic at a local garage. Clare was working at Barnes and Nobles but is so close to getting her book published.

"Clare just trust me you're gonna love where we're going." I knew my smile was as huge as ever, I smiled at the person who was crazy enough to be with me. My heart swelled when I smile her smile up at me she still gives me that feeling.

Tonight is the night.

I ran to the passenger side door and quickly opened it for Clare. _Hey, who ever said chivalry is dead?_

"Eli what are you so excited about?" I knew she was anxiety but there was no way that I'm going to spoil the surprise. I want this to be one night she will never forget.

* * *

My heart started to race as we pulled into the parking spot, you could hear a few planes taking off. I want everything to run perfectly.

I made my way to Clare's door, and helped her out. Her face was very confused but she still looked happy.

"Umm, Eli what are we doing at an airport?" Her eyes searched mine for answer.

Little does she know what's about to happen. I just smiled at her and grabbed her tiny warm hand in mine.

We walked into the hanger and I immediately saw my dad talking to one of the other pilots.

"DAD!" I screamed across the room to get his attention. Clare gripped onto my hand, causing me to look down. Her expression told me she was getting even more confused and anxious. Perfect.

"Hey son," his smile was as bright as mine, "You ready for this? Everything is all ready," He already knew the plan; he made sure the area was just right before we got here.

I simply nodded my head at him.

"Hey Clare, I miss seeing you! You need to come around more often" He loved Clare like a daughter, my whole family did. This whole thing was my mom's idea she made she the cameras in the plane were set up so she could watch everything.

We walked over to good ol' Rosie Ann my dad's favorite plane.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean not that you aren't a good pilot or anything but are you SURE it's safe?" Now the panic for her was setting in. I leaned down to meet my lips with her to help calm her nerves she immediately relaxed into it.

I heard someone clear their throat and forgot my dad was still standing there; my angel was blushing like crazy. That's one thing that has never gotten old to me.

I helped her into the plane while my dad ran all the checks to make sure everything was good and ready.

I made sure Clare was on the right side so she'd see better and soon my dad was up in the front staring up the plane.

The headsets were on and we were off. Clare was squeezing my hand as hard as she could at the take off. I look over to her closing her eyes and her mouthing "I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die" over and over to herself.

I had to laugh at that, she glare at me and knew immediately to shut up. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and she cuddled into me.

"Hey dad we almost there?" I shouted to him. "Son, we're almost there be patient you still got the important thing with you?"

I patted my jacket pocket and sure enough it was still in there.

As I began to realize we were almost at the spot my heart started to beat erratically. This was it, here it goes.

"Clare sweetheart look out your window," She slowly turned to look out the window and heard a gasp and her hands went immediately to cover her mouth.

Down below us in my uncle's field they had plowed out 'Will you marry me Clare Edwards?' into it.

The seconds seemed like eternity I pulled my grandmothers engagement ring out of my pocket at the exact moment Clare turned around.

"Clare Marie Edwards you're the love of my life, my angel sent from above. You've made my life better, I tried to picture my life with you but the better question was can I picture my life without you I never want to go without you being mine completely mine and no one else's. My heart beats faster when I see you smile up at me and I'm always thinking how did I get an angel like her to fall for me? Little me ended up with the most amazing, beautiful, caring most wonderful girl I've ever met. I want us to be like those couples in those movies you make me sit through, we can make our own love story together if you give us the chance. So I'm asking you Clare Marie Edwards will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and be together with me for the rest of our lives?" My heart stopped as I held my breath after saying that.

I just spilled my heart out; let's see if it can take the answer she gives me.

The tears were streaming down her face, he eyes were glowing the brightest I've ever seen them.

Her beautiful blue eyes met mine and she spoke so softly "Eli I love you so much! Yes I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I can't imagine it any other way!" My heart picked up its beat at the answer I had just heard.

I could hear my dad sniffling up in the front. That had made my smile even huger. I could not have imagined things any better.

I slid the ring onto my beloved's finger and brought it up to my face and kissed it. She grabbed hold of my face and her lips crashed to mine, we had shared the most passionate kiss right there, our lips moving in sync to one another.

Clare Edwards was mine and forever. And forever it will stay that way.

* * *

Wellll, whatcha think? I got the idea from my uncle who's planning out his proposal to my new aunt soon! (:

Please review.

More to come soon. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew planning a wedding could be so much work! I'm exhausted; my mom decided she wanted to be more of a wedding planner than our actual wedding planner and with that she decided to have our wedding in a park near the biggest fountain ever.

We decided to have a fall weekend when all the leaves in the park would be changing colors into the browns, yellows and bright reds. And overall meaning we have a little over 12 months to get this whole thing together. Of course naturally I would be freaking out!

Eli is just there, he just says yes to everything he's suppose to and no to everything else.

Alli and Darcy are in charge of the guest list and by now the guest list was over 300 people. Oh god what am I getting myself into?

"Babe, just relax we have time to plan this. Alright, just take a breather." Eli whispered to me, I leaned my back into his chest instinctively. He's right we still have time, but of course I've watched Bride Wars and that showed me time flies by.

"Who knew this thing would be so much work? I know I'm probably driving you insane honey" I let my eyes fall shut as he hummed into my ear and swayed us back and forth.

How does he always know how to relax me?

"I have a song Alli helped me and I think it fits us ever well. It's called My Best friend by Tim McGraw; we can listen to it when we get home."

Soon enough Laura had come out with a list of things we will need to start doing soon.

"Well since we already have a budget set for the wedding, Eli your family is paying for most of the wedding am I correct?" She shot Eli and me a look, Elis grandparents insist on paying even though I fought against I knew they'd win either way.

The binder was kind of big but divided up into sections. She highlighted everything for the 6-12 month period for now.

The list included:

-Booking the Park for the wedding and reception.

-Make arrangements for your wedding rehearsal dinner.

-Select the bride's wedding gown and bride's maid's dresses.

-Choose and book the wedding photographer and wedding videographer.

-Choose and book your florist, caterer, and musicians.

-Mail "save the date" cards to out-of-town guests.

-Reserve rooms for out-of-town guests.

Whoa, we've got a lot of work to do. I shot Eli a look and he knew it was time to go home. We both got up said our goodbyes to Laura and made our way to my car. I handed Eli the keys while he opened the door for me.

* * *

I woke up in the soft sheets of my bed; I guess I was so tired I feel asleep in the car. Aw, he must have carried me up here. Wait where is he?

That's when I heard the soft tune of his piano out in the living room, was he playing now?

I crept out of bed and make my way quietly to the door and cracked it open. I could hear his soft voice match the pitches of the piano.

_I never had no one_  
_I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin'_  
_So tired of searchin'_  
_'til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

I made my way out the door drawn to the song.

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

My heart was beating faster as he kept singing; Eli truly was my best friend.

_You stand by me_  
_And you believe in me_  
_Like nobody ever has_  
_When my world goes crazy_  
_You're right there to save me_  
_You make me see how much I have_  
_And I still tremble_  
_When we touch_  
_And oh the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

I was now standing behind him; he didn't recognize I was there yet. Keep playing Eli it sounds beautiful.

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_

I felt the tears in my eyes as I place my hands on his shoulders and move then so I wrapping my arms around his neck. He was startled at first but relax when he figured out it was me.

"It was beautiful, I love it," I placed a kiss on his neck. And he started to turn to look at me.

"I'm glad you like it love because this was the song I wanted to show you. I was thinking maybe this could be our song. "His beautiful green eyes locked with mine and knew this song was ours.

We smiled at each other for a good 3 minutes but then got interrupted by a knock on the door.

I broke away and made my way to the door and opened it to see Adam!

"ADAM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS!" I rushed him with questions as I squeezed the life out of him.

"Clare! Clare! Clare! I can't breathe!" He laughed as I loosened my grip on him.

"Adam! Hey man, how's it going? Where you been?" They did their bro hug handshake thing.

We all made our way to the living room, Eli and I on the love seat and Adam sprawled out on the couch making himself at him. I smiled at him; I missed him so much since he's left.

"Well if you guys must know I got the surgery done, and am now a complete male" He was smiling as big as ever, I jumped up from my seat and ran to hug him again. "What! When?"

"I got it done about a year after I left," He looked between Eli and me. "Why didn't you tell us man? We would have helped after the surgery and all."

"Well I actually found a girlfriend after I left and she's been with me every step in the way. Her name is Fiona." Wait... "Fiona as in Fiona Coyne?"

"Yes like Fiona Coyne she finally understood and hasn't left my side at all through the whole process."

The boys then started to talk about something about the football game, and I made my way into the kitchen to start dinner.

"So Clare when did Eli pop the question, I know he's been planning to do it for forever," Adam was smiling, Eli was blushing, aww.

"He asked about 2 weeks ago, Mrs. Maggie has the video of my reaction and of the proposal. Next time I see you I'll make sure to have it."

Adam looked down at his watch, "Hey guys I have to go Fiona is waiting for me at the condo. I'll call you in a little bit."

Eli and he hugged and I had to squeeze him again before he could walk out the door.

* * *

I heard the shower run and heard Eli hop in, I got into our room changed into my tank top and my short plaid bottoms. I pulled my lab top onto my lap and started writing my story, and checked my e-mail when Eli walked out with only a towel around his waist.

Too say his body had no effect on me would be the biggest lie, I still blush looking at his abs. I still had my purity ring on my finger and I knew Eli respected my wished but those wishes were getting harder to follow with the thought of the wedding soon.

He checked into his long pajama bottoms and of course had no shirt on like every night; I put the computer on the table next to me.

And scooted myself next to him and he wrapped his arm around me; it was so warm with him around. He started to hum to me again and soon he was putting me to sleep.

I knew tonight I would have sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELI'S POV**

Today was the day, where did the time go? It seems like yesterday Clare and her mother were shopping around for dress, I was getting my tux fitted. We had gotten the cake order, the flowers, and the overall decorations. I wanted this wedding to be everything Clare dreamed about.

"ELI! MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED! WHEN DID YOU GROW UP ON YOUR MOMMA!" my mother was screaming as she walked in on me examining my tux. I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye jump when she started screaming.

I smiled at the other most important woman in my life, "Mom I'm getting married in less than 20 minutes. Can you believe it?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I just can't believe my little boy is getting married, you grew up way too fast for me to bear." She smiled at me. "I've never seen you happier then when you're with Clare, I know this is a good choice for you."

She started tearing up, when my dad walked in the door. His smile matched mine shining as bright as ever.

"You look good son, I guess it just runs in the family," he laughed while he fixed his tux in the mirror.

"You ready? It's finally happening my young boy is now gonna be a married man. You better treat Clare right Eli I'm serious she's already a daughter to me. "His green eyes brightened and he smiled knowing it was almost time for the ceremony. When there was a knocked at the door.

"Hey honey let's go to our seats, someone's here to see Eli," He grabbed my mother's hand and led her towards the door.

"Oh, Elijah Goldsworthy we love you" and with that they were out the door and Adam was walking in.

His smile was like all of ours huge, "_It's time_."

* * *

The priest was standing at the altar talking to all the guest attendances in the grand hall. I noticed the doors open and my heart started racing a mile a minute as the ceremony started, Adam and Alli walked arm and arm down the aisle.

Adam in his tux and Alli in the bright green strapless dress, Alli holding her bouquet of flowers full of pink and green flowers looked very happy. Next Darcy and peter had started to walk down arm and arm and next came Jenna and KC.

I felt my breathing go crazy when I heard the wedding march song came on.

I stopped breathing when I saw my beautiful Clare walk into the room. The atmosphere had just lifted, her father and her had latched arms, and she looked up and met my gaze. She still blushes at it, and that makes my heart melt. We kept our gaze till she got to the end of the aisle I knew both of our hearts were beating in perfect rhythm to one another's.

She finally turned and placed a kiss on her father's cheek and made her way up the stairs towards me I stretched my hand out she eagerly took it and smiled at me.

How'd I get so lucky?

The priest began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to gather this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Elijah Goldsworthy do you take Clare Marie Edwards to be you're lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I capture her eyes with mine and whispered the soft, "I do."

The priest then turned to Clare and looked at her while she was looking at me, her bright baby blue eyes were piercing through me.

"Clare Edwards do you take Elijah Goldsworthy to be you're lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Clare had tears coming to the rim of her eyes; she squeezed my hands and spoke very clearly, "I do"

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli you may now kiss your bride." Finally! I crashed my lips to her perfectly soft and warm lips.

"I can't believe we're finally married." She mumbled against my lips her eyes were shining as bright as the sun.

I grabbed her right hand, Alli handed her bouquet of flowers and we ran down the aisle everyone was cheering and clap as went, the photographer was taking a million pictures.

I now get to call Clare official mine. And it's the greatest feeling in the world.

Now off to the reception.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing in while. **

**Things have been so chaotic, sorry it's so short.**

**Review please. (:**


End file.
